


plus fort que l'éclat des astres

by dustofplanet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofplanet/pseuds/dustofplanet
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	plus fort que l'éclat des astres

### chapter one

the night is dark. the Sky cries. Louis is lying on the freshly mowed wet grass of his garden. 

the only thing he's wearing is his black jeans, just like his evening's thoughts.

his eyes are closed. he loves to feel the Sky's tears fall on his skin, roll down his cheeks and blend with his, that begin to stream down his face too. 

Louis cries, he cries all the salty water that his body contains, he cries his ailments, his ache and his pain. 

Louis cries and the universe, the stars and the whole planets cry with him.

when he finally opens his ocean eyes, he sits up slowly to contemplate the small constellations that formed the tears when they slipped down to his chest. 

the small droplets were faintly, but softly shining, on his belly, on the hollow of his neck, along his arms. his body was kind of  
metamorphosed into a starry sky.

he lay down again, stretching his member numbed by the polar temperature. he shivers so much that he almost regrets not having covered himself better. almost.

it's not that Louis likes to be cold, it's that he needs it. It's his manner of feeling alive.

the icy air that pierces him to the marrow and the unpleasant tingling it causes on his skin hurts him. and in pain, he feels alive.

he wears the least amount of clothing possible, whatever the season, to avoid feeling the slightest hint of heat. it has become almost unbearable to him.

Louis is no longer crying. maybe he has no more tears in his body, the streams deep inside him may have ended up drying up.

the Sky is still crying. he mourns the sad teenagers like Louis. the slightly wobbly teenagers who struggle to find their place in the world.

the teenagers with hearts covered with wounds and scars. the teenagers who never asked to come to life but are constantly blamed for it.

the teenagers who want to be happy, loved and encouraged. the teenagers who only want to be accepted the way they truly are.

Louis is submerged by the desire to die, but the desire to live still sparkles in his limpid eyes in the form of an unquenchable flame.

Louis gets lost in his thoughts. He thinks that what he needs is someone, regardless of their gender.

just a heart that would beat in unison with his. a soul that would be made of the same pieces of stars as his.

a person who, alone, would represent an entire universe.

they would then love each other stronger than the radiance of the stars.


End file.
